Jangan Begitu, Ahh
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Karena ulah Pak Komui, tiga Jejaka jones, Kanda, Allen, dan Lavi terpaksa harus melakukan 'threesome' di sebuah ruangan. Tapi, mampukah Allen menahan lesakan-lesakan yang diberikan Kanda dan Lavi? / "Apa! Author jangan gila ya! Threesome endasmu! Mau tak sumpel pake Timcanpy, hah!" / RnR?


Berapa kali harus terjadi? Api menerjang gila dari balik pintu kayu berwarna gelap, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menggeridik ngeri. Bebauan yang tajam mirip alkohol dan zat adiktif perusak indra tercium mendominasi, dan dengan keterpaksaan, semanya harus menutup hidung serapat mungkin.

Sesosok pria keluar dari bilik, dengan baju hitam bersemirik debu hitam habis terbakar, menggulung lengan baju sampai sebatas siku, "Maafkan aku, Allen, Kanda, Lavi… aku merusak segalanya."

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Jangan begitu, Ah...**

 **Genre:** humor, friendship.

 **Disclaimer:** Nona, _**Nona**_ Katsura Hoshino. Kepinginnya sih _**Tuan**_ … atau _**Om**_ Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

 **Warning:** Crack-pair gaje, karakternya di- _nistai_ seenak jidat, seakan-akan mereka ini adalah pria jomblo yang tenggelam dalam masalah lapuk. Banyak OOC, typo dan hal-hal lain yang merusak moral kehidupan. GARING KURANG MINYAK!

 **A/N:  
** Kanda Yuu rambutnya sama loh, kayak author. Sama-sama tumbuh diatas kepala.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Kamar itu gelap, sungguh. 'Tak ada sedikitpun sinar yang berhasil menembus sekat-sekat dinding setebal tujuh senti itu. Awalnya ruangan itu sunyi, deru nafas santai berhembus, suara-suara pun enggan terdengar, sampai semenit kemudian, suara gaduh mulai terdengar semakin jelas.

"Ugh… sakit!"

"Tahan tanganmu, Moyashi!"

"Akh! Ka —Kanda!"

"Geser tubuhmu perlahan, Allen."

"Ugghh —Nhh! AH! LAVI!"

Tiba-tiba, suara desahan timbul di antara desakan tiga tubuh yang saling bergumul itu. Nafas salah seorang diantaranya bahkan terdengar sayup-sayup, tidak mengimbangi dua suara lain yang malah terdengar lebih memburu, haus akan nafsu. Kasur darurat yang hanya di sanggah oleh empat batang kayu bersenti tipis di setiap sisinya, 'tak bisa menahan suara derik-derik memilukan yang di timbulkan oleh pergumulan panas diatas ranjang itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, bukan salah Allen, Lavi maupun Kanda. Semuanya sudah punya komitmen pasti kalau mereka siap mengambil setiap resiko dengan jalan yang sekarang mereka ambil. Allen 'tak akan merasa menyesal walau kedua teman seperjuangannya ini sedang habis-habisan menimpa dan menggesek tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Begitu pun Kanda dan Lavi, yang sepertinya 'tak lagi memikirkan wajah pucat Allen yang sudah memohon ampun kesakitan.

"Jangan mengambil semuanya Kanda, sisakan tempat untukku!"

"Apa, kau gila?! Aku juga 'tak nyaman kalau kau terus mendorong ku seperti ini! Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk!"

"Kau sudah masuk dari tadi! Mengalah _lah_ , sekarang gantian aku yang masuk!"

"Te… teman-teman, ak —aku mohon. Ini saki… it sekali."

"Diam Allen, sekarang coba kau masuk, Lavi."

"Ugg, AH! Sudah tidak muat, bisakah kau geser sedikit, Kanda."

"Kau… Kusso! Sempit sekali, sih, Moyashi!"

"Aku tak, tahan lagi! La… Lavi dan Ka —Kanda, cepatlah keluar…"

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Allen yang sedari tadi hanya penuh dengan suara-suara memohon dan meminta, Kanda dan Lavi malah semakin gencar menghimpitkan tubuh mereka lebih lekat kearah tubuh Allen. Sehingga yang di tindih hanya bisa meringkuk menahan sakit. Derik tempat tidurnya semakin menjadi-jadi, tubuh Allen terhentak ke kanan dan Kiri, mengimbangi setiap gesekan panas yang di timbulkan Lavi dan Kanda secara bersamaan.

"Aku, ti —tidak bisa uuhh, lebih dari ini AKH! La —Lavi apa yang kau –NHH! Ka… Kanda jangaan!" keringat mengalir deras dari kening Allen lalu meleleh dengan cepat dan akhirnya hilang di balik leher Allen yang sudah penuh dengan ruam memerah —seperti bekas… kau tau, Kissmark.

"Dasar bodoh, 'tak kan ada orang yang mendengar kita, Allen." Lavi mengeratkan tangannya semakin kuat pada pergelangan tangan Allen.

"Ya… jadi nikmatilah!" ujar Kanda seraya menahan pundak Allen, sehingga Allen semakin terkunci diantara mereka.

Allen mencoba memberontak, begitu merasakan lagi sebuah sentakan menyakitkan yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia hampir terisak, karena sebelumnya Kanda sudah menyeruak ke bagian bawahnya, sekarang Lavi mencoba mengimbangi tusukan Kanda, "Berhentii sekarang, KALIAN!" erang Allen.

Kini mereka semakin menggila, ranjang itu bergoyang semakin kencang dengan suara derik yang memilukan, selimutnya sudah berserakan sampai menjulur menyentuh lantai. Lavi menutup matanya erat-erat, begitupun Kanda yang sepertinya juga merasakan aka nada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ugh, Allen aku mau keluar!"

"Cepat keluar saja, Lavi."

"Aku jugaa! AAAHH!"

.

.

.

/" _ **BRRRUUUUAAAKKKK!"/**_

"DEMI KULIT KECOKLATAN MIKKI TYKI! NGGAK BISA APA YA DIEM BENTAR?! BARU AJA DUA MENIT SEPI, TERUS KALIAN MENDADAK BISING AMAT KAYAK BOCAH SD YANG DUIT THRNYA HILANG KECEMPLUNG JAMBAN! MAUNYA APA HAH?!" Lenalee tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamar tersebut, lalu berkoar-koar layaknya mahasiswa minta dinaikin uang jajan.

"WOI LAMPIR! SALAHIN SI KOMUI SONO! GEGARA DIA YA, GUA HARUS SERANJANG BARENG DUA IDIOT ITU! TERUS INI KAMAR BEKAS PEMBANTU APA?! SEMPITNYA NAUDZUBILLAH! INI JUGA KALO GUA DOANG YANG TIDUR SENDIRI JUGA MASIH SEMPIT!" cerocos Kanda. Lalu dia segera berdiri dan keluar dari daerah panas-pengap disana, kemudian ia langsung berlari menghambur keluar dan mencari udara segar.

"KAN KALIAN YANG BILANG MAU DI KAMAR BERTIGA! UDAH DI TURUTIN TAPI TETEP AJA BAWEL!" tegas Leenale menjawab cerocosan Kanda.

Lavi akhirnya keluar juga dari titik itu dan menyusul Kanda untuk menarik nafas segar sedalam-dalamnya, "KITA EMANG UDAH SEPAKAT MAU SEKAMAR BERTIGA! TAPI YA BUKAN KAMAR KAYAK GINI LAH! TEMPAT TIDUR KOK KAYAK RANJANG OBRAL BEGINI, HAH?! SELIMUTNYA KUCEL BUKAN MAIN, LU KIRA KITA KOMODO APA YANG BADANNYA KECIL?! MANA KAMARNYA PENGAP, PANAS, NGGAK ADA ASENYA! DI KORUP KEMANA UANG BULANAN KITA SAMA SI KOMUI!"

"JANGAN NYALAHIN ABANG GUA YA?! TERUS ITU KENAPA SI ALLEN POSISINYA NGANU BANGET?!"

"NGANU ENDASMU! LU PIKIR ENAK APA DI TIMPA SAMA BABON BUNTING KAYAK KANDA SAMA LAVI!? SAKIT TAU JIIR! BADAN GUA BANJIR KERINGET NIH SAMPEK LEHER GUA JADI RUAM-RUAM MERAH ALERGI BEGINI! MANA PANTAT GUA DISUNDUL KAKI MEREKA MULU LAGI, LU KAGAK TAU GIMANA SAKITNYA KAN, LENALEE! GUA UDAH NGGAAK TAHAAN!" Akhirnya, Allen yang dari tadi di sininyalir sebagai pria yang _kesakitan_ pun angkat bicara.

"ELU SIH ALLEN, DI TENGAH TAPI MAU SOK-SOKKAN!"

"ASSU, KALIAN YANG DI PINGGIR HARUSNYA PAKE PERASAAN DONG, JANGAN ASAL CUMA GESER DAN GENCET-GENCET ORANG SEENAK JIDAT!"

"LU BLOON YA, ALLEN. KALO PAS TIDUR BADAN NGGAK POSISI WUENAK, PAGINYA BISA KERAM! SI KANDA PUN MAIN SEROBOT DULUAN, GUA JADI NGGAK BISA DAPET POSISI KAN?!"

"HAH, PELAJARAN DARI MANA TUH LU AMBIL? VIKINISASI?!"

"UDAH CUKUUPP! BERISIK AMAT KAYAK EMAK-EMAK MAU NGOCOK ARISAAN!" Lenalee menengahi pertengkaran ketiganya, "NGALAH GITU KEK, SALAH SATU DIANTARA KALIAN. GELAR TIKAR DI BAWAH! JANGAN MAKSAIN MAU DIATAS SEMUA, UDAH TAU TEMPAT TIDURNYA SEMPIT, MASIH AJA MAKSAIN TIDUR DIATAS SEMUA! TERUS KENAPA KALIAN BILANG 'KELUAR' HAH? KALIAN BUAT 3GP?!"

" **POKOKNYA KITA MINTAK PINDAH KAMAAR!** "

—jerit ketiganya berbarengan. Lenalee cengok.

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

Ini sih namanya kelewat maksa...

Ah bukan... ini namanya author yang kelewat gila... Tapi ya... biar beginipun author minta Folow/fav dan reviews ya... flame juga boleh. Flame yang ringan aja ya, author nggak suka disakitin(?) soalnya. Bhaq :v


End file.
